cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Shield Defense
Overview Shield Defense is a defensive powerset released in Issue 13, it is available to Tankers, Scrappers, and Brutes. The original information release included Stalkers in the list to get Shields, but was corrected. http://boards.cityofheroes.com/showthreaded.php?Number=11786615 Shield Defense is incompatible with the following powersets: Claws, Spines, Dual Blades, and Katana. Your mastery over the shield protects you from all forms of attacks in the form of defense as well as some moderate damage resistance to most types of damage. Your training with the shield enables you to protect your nearby allies boosting their defenses. Possible Shield Customizations. Power Table Tankers, Brutes, and Scrappers The Shield Defense powerset is available as a primary for Tankers, and as a secondary for Brutes and Scrappers. The following table shows which powers are available and at what level: Powers Active Defense When you activate this power, it grants protection from Sleep, Disorient, Fear, Immobilize, Confusions, Repel, Knockback, Hold and Defense Debuff effects for a short duration. Recharge: Very Long }} }} Against All Odds The harder pressed you are in combat the greater your offensive abilities become. Each enemy that stands toe-to-toe with you in combat will grant you a damage bonus. The first foe you engage in melee grants the highest damage bonus, and up to 10 foes can contribute to this effect. Each foe in melee also suffer from reduced damage as your shield deflects a portion of their damage. Recharge: Slow }} }} }} Battle Agility Your incredible reflexes allow you to position your shield to deflect incoming ranged damage. While Deflection is active you will benefit from increased Ranged and AoE defense as well as some moderate protection from Defense Debuffs. Recharge: Fast }} }} }} }} Deflection Your mastery of the shield allows you to easily deflect melee attacks, and attacks that do get through your ironclad defenses tend to do less damage. While Active Defense is active the user will gain defense to melee attacks and some minor resistance to lethal and smashing damage. Recharge: Fast }} }} }} }} }} }} Grant Cover You are able to use your shield to defend nearby allies. Any teammates who remain nearby gain a bonus to their defense. (NOTE: The defense bonus from this power is only applied to nearby team mates, but not yourself.) Recharge: Slow }} }} }} }} One With the Shield When you activate this power, you gain strong resistance against most types of damage and also to Disorient, Immobilization, Hold, Knockback, Repel and Sleep effects. One with the Shield costs little Endurance to activate and increases your recovery and maximum hit points for its duration, but when it wears off you are left exhausted, and substantially drained of Endurance. Note that One With the Shield is unaffected by Attack Rate changes. Recharge: Very Long }} }} }} }} }} Phalanx Fighting Fighting very near your allies allows you to deflect attacks much easier. You will gain a small bonus to your melee, ranged and area of effect defense this bonus grows for each ally near you. This power is always on and costs no endurance. }} }} Shield Charge You can throw all of your might behind your shield and charge through ranks of foes in the blink of an eye. Using this power allows you to teleport to a selected area to deal significant smashing damage to all foes in a long cone in front of you, most foes that are struck by your Shield Charge will be knocked down. Damage: Superior, Recharge: Very Long. }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} (Tank/Brute Only)}} True Grit Your intense training has left you tougher than even the hardiest of heroes. You gain additional hit points and resistance to fire, cold, energy, negative energy and toxic damage sources. This power is always on and costs no Endurance. }} }} }} }} Category:Defense power sets Category:Scrapper power sets Category:Tanker power sets Category:Brute power sets